unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan
Japan (Officially the State of Japan) is a country in the eastern hemisphere, and the northern hemisphere, making it a northeastern country. It is ruled by some people, and its main product is shames. Japan produces more shames than any other country in the world. The capital of Japan is Tokyo, an epic city that gets attacked by monsters and robots alot. Nintendo has its main base here, so Japan is awesome. Monsters are the main tourist attractions. Because they create cool lazers. History Japan has existed for several thousand years, like many countries. It was created when a bunch of guys discovered these weird "boats" they can use to get to the weird "islands" that they wanted to go to. They thought they were the only guys with boats, so they lived on these islands, making Japan. The guys stayed here for a while, until guys from China came on their boats, and the guys from Japan saw they had guns. They did not know what guns were, so when the Chinese started shooting, the Ancient Japanese thought the world was ending. But, the Ancient Japanese were skilled warriors, and they chased the Ancient Chinese out of their country. Then a bunch of time passed, and they became modern, and started making Shames. During 5000 - 5015, the southern part of Japan was a communist nation known as the People's Republic of Japan (PRJ), and during those 15 years, it was under the rule of Japanese Communist dictator, Shinzo Abe, who also designed the flag for the People's Republic of Japan. During Abe's rule, he banned Anime, Nintendo, Sony, and other things. Though after Shinzo Abe and a bunch of other minions of WaBilly Mays committed suicide in 5015, South Japan returned to its normal, Constitutional Monarchy self, unbanning Anime, Nintendo, Sony, and other things people loved. Role in The Fish War In 1896, the Fish in the Fish Union had enough of the Japanese Turning them into Sushi, so they decided to go on war with the Japanese for 11 years straight. Even though it was a tough battle, Japan barely Won Using their Brand-New Anime to ruin the Mermaid's Legacy. Role in the Videogame War Japan played a very large war in the videogame war. In fact, the whole thing started in Japan. Some Mario fans got angry at some sonic and pacman fans, so they rioted around the city of Tokyo for many days. From there, the Mushroom Kingdom began to support the Mario fans in Japan. The Sonic Islands supported the Sonic fans and Pac Land supported the Pacman fans. Soon, the Mario fans took control of Japan and signed an allience pact with the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, Sonic fans and Pacman fans decided to team up and take down the Mario fans, then they would fight eachother. So, massive troops were launched from the Sonic Islands and Pac Land from 1990 to 1995. In 1995, the battle of Tokyo took place. It was a massive battle that almost destroyed the whole city. Durring the battle, Kaori Senoo led the Japanese Sonic-Pacman Fan Brigade to Weegee's Cove. She died later that day durring the Siege of Weegee's Cove, in a desperate attempt to stop the Mario fans. After this, Japan and the Mushroom Kingdom attacked the others for a long time until finally, everyone came to peace. The Mario fans gave Japan back to Japan. To this day, the Japan-Mushroom Kingdom allience lives. Trivia *Japan makes more shames than everyone else combined. *Every character who has ever been in a shame has gone to Japan at some point. *The name Nippon/Nihon Japan is Japanese for Japan. *Homer has been here in the Odyssey *There is one guy who thinks he is Japan but his name is Honda Kiku/Kiku Honda, so...yeah. He's currently in a mental institution. Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Stuff Category:Pages that got invaded by hetards Category:Japan Category:Japanese Category:Empires Category:Asia Category:Oceania